He is mine
by Mewrlise
Summary: Screw what the village thinks , screw what he Uchihas think and screw what Sauke thinks.He is just a boy and I will do my best to ensure he will be happy.
1. What!

He is mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Rating T due to some language**

'I never thought your family could be that fucked up Sasuke.' She has never spoken like that before. At least not about his family.

'Watch your tongue Sakura.' It only served to further narrow the enraged pinkette's eyes. Her top lip pulled up in a sneer to rival that of her teammate's.

'Shut it Sasuke, he is only a child! How can you stand to watch you clan treat him like that!' Her voice raised with each word spoken till it was nothing more than a shriek. Yup she is not calming down anytime soon.

'He is not even someone that is recognised! He is little more than a ba-'

'Child!' She cut in.

'-stard child who inherited the sharingan. Nobody is even coming forward to claim him so I do not see why you must concern yourself with such petty matters! They do not-'

*Smack* In any other case this would have be funny and Naruto, who was forgotten in the background while they were arguing, would have normally laughed at Sasuke's shocked face but considering the circumstances he wisely kept his mouth shut.

'Why you…' Recovered from his stupor Sasuke's dark eyes bleed into his sharingan courtesy of his anger.

"_This is not good."_ Was the only thing Naruto could think of as his blue eyes dared to and fro his two teammates. One enraged black haired who was preparing to fight _check_. And one surprisingly calm pinkette despite the fact that she was the object of the aforementioned teammate _double check. "Yup completely not good."_

Sakura's verdant eyes have taken on a calculating look that she only got if she was preparing to make an important decision. "_I think Kakashi-sensei won't mind me leaving today's training early."_

Swallowing his fear the blond opened his mouth to try and placate his friends but Sakura beat him to it.

'I will adopt him then.'

… Silence

… More Silence

'what…?' Sasuke's voice was barely above a whisper, his black eyes enlarged, sharingan deactivated and stared at his only female companion like she was mad. _"She completely lost it."_ Was the only thing his brain could process at the moment. After all she could not possibly be serious about this now could she?

'You haven't gone deaf yet Uchiha.' He bristled at this not used to be addressed by that name from his teammate.

'So you will go to your clan and tell your father, elders, whoever the fuck needs to be told, that _I am_ adopting that boy and that he should have his things packed by 7 when _I will_ pick him up and your clan can go fuck themselves because it is happening whether they like it or not.' Whit that she turned on her heal and left uncaring of the stupefied boys she left behind and marched to the market to gather a few things that she will need, mainly food, with the new addition to her household that she will make.

Sasuke could only blink at the spot that Sakura was occupying till a few moments ago before he too took his leave, walking back to the compound to tell his father about the new development. After all there was no use in fighting this; once Sakura made up her mind it was decided.

Meanwhile Naruto has not moved from his spot, mouth still open, as his brain was attempting to understand what just happened.

**A/N: Please tell me of any mistakes I have made and tell me what you think on this chapter. **

**It will not be a long story maybe around 4 chapters? Who knows.**

**I thought this will be a good moment to stop it and yeah….**

**R&R please!**


	2. Finally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have showed what happened to more characters**

* * *

><p>'Chichiue, Sakura-san makes a valid point. Nobody is coming forward to claim the child and the treatment he is enduring will continue should he remain in the compound, is preposterous. Sourly this is not the example you wish to portray of our clan in the eyes of the public and other clans.' Sakura was fighting the urge to attack the Uchiha head. he was being positively ridiculous and while she while she is grateful for Itachi helping her, the fact that he had to word his sentences in such a way that it made allowing the child to come with her a matter of the clan's image was just pissing her of even more.<br>But She knew that after years of living with Fugaku, Itachi knew the best way to make his father see reason. She just wanted them to hurry up so she can pick up the child and leave this place.  
>It was three that her decision was sudden and seem to make no sense to others but, Sakura couldn't help herself. She knew the child from when he was a baby. Old Kikio was the caretaker of Kenosha's orphanage and has asked for Sakura's assistance many times in the past. It was how she meet him.<br>He was barely two years old when he was hit by pneumonia. Sakura was asked to heal him and spent three weeks doing so. Kikio was not aware in the beginning that the boy was even was so ill till the infection has truly set in and his coughs so violent they even resulted in blood-stained phlegm. It was a close call as he was so young and his immunity system not the best. Sakura increased her visits to the orphanage after this just so she could keep a closer eye on the child.

She always cared for her patient regardless if she knew them or not and this was not the first time she had to heal a child but for some reason this one grew on her more than any other. Often her visits turned into hours of playing with the boy, he was quite smart for his age and would often ask Sakura if she could teach him to use chakra. Which usually resulted in her saying that he was still to young and as a result his chakra network not fully developed. Sure it crossed her mind many times to adopt the child for herself but she was 16 at the time and just started to make a name for herself as more than Tsunade's apprentice so her timetable would allow her the time this would child need s she just settled for visiting him till a family would come and adopt him. But that time never came. He was always a quiet child, even as a babe Kikio would tell her, a bit more on the introvert spectrum but very nice and like previously mentioned quite smart. When he would finally open his mouth to speak it was to ask questions about anything and everything. As a result sweet Kikio started teaching the boy how to read and write earlier than usual and a result would spend most of his time trying to refine his new found skills and when he mastered reading that would be all he did. Unfortunately because of this it was not only the kids who would ignore him but also future possible families who were interested in adopting. The saw him separated from the rest of the eager children so would usually leave him be as the chance of a possible problem child did not appeal to the families at all. Those who despite this did show interest would have their mind change quickly when he would throw a fit at the prospect of moving in with a bunch of strangers. Thus we find ourselves in the current situation 4 years later with a 6 year old, (almost 7) having his sharingan awakened and nobody coming forward to fess up about whose child this is. As a result it was obvious that he is a bastard child as Uchiha children who are left orphaned do not get sent to the orphanage but are taken care of by the clan. And as a very traditional clan the Uchiha look down on anything that could ruin their image and a bastard child certainly would fit this bill especially since he wakened the kekkei genkai at a earlier age that most. The moment Sakura found out about this, ninja are incurable gossips, she marched to Sasuke and demanded to be told the truth which lead to a series of argument as he was aware of how his clan was mistreating the child but did nothing to stop it, giving Sakura the final push she needed to reach her decision. She was still going to keep her career and status as active ninja but she planned on making sure that this child will finally get the affection and attention he needed and so obviously craved and if having to take a break for a while and put up with Fugaku for some time will ensure this thing then she will do it. The newly turned 21 year old was now know along many other thinks for her stubbornness, very much like her teacher's and when she made up her mind about something it will come true.

'Very well.' The sudden disruption of the silence awoken Sakura from her musings and her eyes zoomed in on the head of the Uchiha clan's visage. Eyes hard he was no longer looking at his eldest son but has set his gaze on the lone female in the room.

'I shall allow you to take this child under your care with the condition that he be enrolled into the academy and will have a trainer from within the clan to help with his kekkei genkai.' Well Itachi must have done a number on him while she was lost in her dream world.

'Hai, Uchiha-sama that seems acceptable.' Twitch seems he didn't really appreciate the way in which the pinkette said it but she didn't really care and if the subtle smirk Itachi sent her way when they made eye contact was anything to go by, the young man found his father's irritation just as amusing as she did. Fugaku seemed ready to say something else when the clear voice of his wife interrupted him.

'I take it that a decision has been made, correct?' Uchiha Mikoto was a tall slender woman that held the classic features of the Uchiha clan but more importantly she was a mother of two and could not stand to see any child suffering, she had enough of watching her eldest go through it, so she was one of the few who didn't disagree with Sakura's decision. But on the contrary she was ecstatic about the prospect as she knew Sakura to be a kind girl, that she still hoped would join the family in some way. Sadly a fantasy that she had since Sakura's genin days but that did not seem like it will become reality anytime soon.

'Yes, the boy will go and live with Haruno. Have him ready.'  
>'He is here and ready.' At this Sakura's back snapped into place and her attention was drawn to Mikoto and the area around her in hopes of seeing him. (The idea of locating him via chakra did not pass her) Upon seeing her searching gaze Mikoto gave a gentle smile and stepped aside a bit to make more room for the child to come through.<br>'Come in please.' She said. For a couple of moments nothing happened and if possible, Sakura's eyes would pop out of their sockets with the way she was straining them. But then light footsteps could be heard on the tatami floor and a young raven haired boy made his appearanc, face tilted to the side with his hands in his pockets. Before Mikoto could say anything else Sakura got up from her position besides her son and made a few steps towards them hands extended and the boy seem to react to this as his head turned and his eyes widened.  
>'Mada-chan.' it was barely a whisper but he heard it nonetheless and it was all the encouragement he needed because before she could even react the boy flew in Sakura's arms.<br>'Y-your here.' Shaking he clutched her clothes tighter in fists praying to all the gods that she was real. That she came for him.  
>'Hai. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere.' His shaking increased and he buried his face deeper in her neck. The one who saved him. Who would always play with him. Teach him new things.<p>

'Your coming home with me.' _Home,_ ah how he wished to hear those words said to him, yet every time someone came to him and offered that he would refuse and throw a tantrum till they left. Ever time. Because he did not want to go with them. They did not know him. They din't make him feel safe. Didn't made the demons run away. _She_ did. She was the one that knew him. that made him feel safe. That gave him hope. That believed in him. He always wanted to hear that from her.  
>'Hai…Hai!' After all this time.<br>'I'm sorry it took so long.' Time didn't matter anymore.  
>'I'll never leave you again.' He refused to let go of her now.<br>'Because, your…'

_Mine. _

'My family.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me of any mistakes I have made and your opinion on this chapter. I ****know it was quite late.**

**I think this is a better place to finish this story anything else relating to this AU will be posted as a separate story.**

**R&R Please!**


End file.
